Jack's story
by Goldenapples
Summary: Jack x OC Story ( Bunnymund and other characters too in some chapters) After Jack just "died" and his encounters. He meets his great grand niece after 200 years but has no memory of her. The stories are what I imagined would happen during the time when Jack was "born" and when he would become a guardian. Warning: May not be romantic enough for some, and may contain spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

***When jack was alive he was called Jackson. Then when he changed into a winter spirit, the moon called him Jack Frost.***

"I can't believe he's dead. No, it's just a nightmare. I know that I would wake up sooner or later." Emma sobbed into her mother's arms.

Emma had been crying since yesterday, when her older brother, Jackson, died. It had been a terrible time for the Frost family. David and Rachel Overland frost had lost lots of sleep over jackson's death. And Emma was blaming herself for jackson's drowning, cursing herself, hoping that there was a way to turn back time.

Jackson had saved Emma from drowning but in turn, drowned himself instead.

As the Frost family huddled together grieving, Jackson, now turned into a winter spirit passed by their window.

Though having no memory of them as family members, he still somehow felt a pang of guilt whenever he saw them.

He wanted to find out more, and blew frost at their window to attract their attention. But they were too immersed in their sorrow to notice him. Not that they could see him anyway.

And the moon was calling for him too.

Jack was reluctant to leave the family, but duty calls, and he flew towards the moon.

He was sent on a mission to spread frost throughout the world by Christmas, but he only succeeded in frosting the north and south parts of the globe. The equator was left untouched, thus there was no winter in those countries.

After that, the white haired yet-to-be guardian flew backed to Burgess to seek the family he saw mourning the other day. But to his disappointment, they moved house.

Well, since the family moved away, the newly appointed winter spirit had nothing better to do but try to discover his new found powers, except from freezing stuff, which he did to life forms around the globe on his recent mission.

He blew frost onto windows, he froze fountains, created snowflakes and made his favourite-snowballs.

He tried to perfect the art of it, finally forming a perfect snowball after a while. Then he proceeded to attack the children of the village.

"Children are much more easy targets and more responsive than adults", he thought.

A mischievous smile formed on jack's face as he sent a snowball flying at the first victim.

"Whaa?" The little brown haired boy was taken by surprise. Jack chuckled and threw another at another victim, a girl this time. She turned around, trying to find the prankster but could see no one.

"Hey! Over here!" Jack shouted at her, waving his hands up in the air.

But the girl saw right through him.

That was when he realised that he was invisible to the girl.

Feeling rather dejected, he floated over to a young boy and tugged at his jacket.

"Who was that? Who tugged my shirt?" The boy said, staring through Jack.

It felt like a blow to jack's heart. He really was invisible to everyone!

The next few moments, jack darted around the children, scaring them, making funny faces and clucking noises but no one noticed him, no one could.

That was when jack's life started fading into a life of loneliness and sadness. He gave up trying to entertain children who couldn't see him. He started to spend nights alone staring at the moon, questioning his existence. He sometimes hurled questions at the moon, but it never answered.

He felt like the loneliest person in the world. Even the moon had stars to accompany him, but he had no one. No one at all.

**Pls watch this fan video on youtube titled, "Jack Frost-be strong"! It is a really well made fan video and I'm sure all Jack fans would love it!**

**And those who haven't watched the movie, please watch it! It's really an awesome movie and pls support it! Yi really hope there will be a sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

***in the movie Jack was sworn in as a guardian 300 years later and the children started believing in him after he defeated Pitch.* this is my version of the story**

200 years later...

"Elise! Come back here! Time for dinner or else I will be very angry!" Mother Eliana scolded.

Elise, great granddaughter of Emma Overland Frost was a naughty girl as a toddler and a preteen. But now 15, she grew to be more responsible, well at least a bit.

She was usually more calm and well-behaved, but there was one thing she couldn't resist- having snowball fights during winter.

A snowball has mysteriously hit her elbow and she immediately got into a fighting stance. She rolled up many snowballs and gathered them into a pile, ready for the attack. But to her surprise, no one was there.

Disappointed, Elise slumped her shoulders and started to drag her feet back to the house. But another snowball hit her again, sending her to an alert mode.

"Come out, wherever you are!" Elise demanded. She threw snowballs randomly and one suddenly hit something invisible in the air. Curious, she threw another again. Again, it him something. Little did she know that Jack was floating in the air, carefully watching her reaction.

As she walked closer and closer, he held his breath as her brown eyes stared and...

walked right through him.

A groan escaped his lips. He hated it when non believers walked through him.

"Elise! Come back here!" Mother Eliana shouted again.

"Coming!" Elise replied reluctantly.

"Don't wander off and drown in a frozen pond like how your great grand uncle Jackson did!" Eliana reminded.

Ever since Jackson died. Great Grandma Emma started telling everyone about the story of Jack Frost, in memory of her brother.

When Jackson died, it snowed heavily, so heavily that houses were covered with snow, up to the windows. To distract herself from her grief, Emma preferred to think that Jack had turned into the lovely white snow that they both always loved playing with, and that he didn't really die. He just became snow.

And she told the story to the mourners at Jackson's funeral, especially to her daughters.

The story passed on to the Emma's grand children and great grand children.

Now, Elise prodded on the soft snow, still searching for the prankster who attacked her with snowballs.

Suddenly, another snowball hit her head, triggering her memory of The Jack Frost story.

"Jack... Frost?" Elise whispered.

Jack floated beside her, taking in every word she said.

"Woooww." Jack whispered, stunned.

Elise turned round as thought aloud," I knew it! It was Jack Frost who did that!"

Jack Frost froze in mid air as she turned around and saw... him.

Him, the invisible 17 year old spirit who had been unnoticed for the past 200 years.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you? And why are you floating? And how did you suddenly appear in front of me?" Elise wondered aloud, a million questions exploding in her mind.

She was entranced by the pale skinned boy floating in front of her.

Jack did not reply, but just continued to stare at her, stunned.

"Elise! Now I am really angry! Didn't you hear me calling you all this while?" Mother Eliana marched up to Elise and started to drag her home.

"Wait, mother, there's someone out there. Look!" Elise voiced out.

"Who? There's no one there! Dinner's getting cold. Come on now."mother Eliana replied, agitated.

Despite her mother reprimanding her, Elise broke free from her mother's grasp and took a step towards the stunned Jack, with eyes full of wonder.

"Would you like to come into the house? You'll be rather cold outside here. You are welcome to stay the night if you have nowhere else to go." Elise politely offered.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Well, knock on the door when you have made up your mind. See you later!"

With that, Elise headed towards the house.

Jack watched as she and her mum walked away, still stunned from the recent encounter.

For centuries, no one had noticed him and finally someone did. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he couldn't speak.

"Wooooooo... HOOOO!" Jack finally released the joy he had in his heart and flew into the air, spiralling continuously and doing back flips. He released a trail of frost wherever he floated to., or wherever the wind took him to.

This was the best day he had since be was changed into a spirit.

Before, he spent nights alone on top of dead trees staring at the moon, the ice, and into space. It was such a lonely and cold life.

But now he had someone.

Back at the house:

"Elise, you are grounded!" Mother Eliana fumed, nagging her heart out.

"You won't be able to go out in a month. And no more talk of Jack Frost. He's just a myth. Now, lights out."mother Eliana snapped.

Jack Frost is more than a myth, Elise thought, and looked out of the window longingly.

Meanwhile, Jack had travelled to the tropical areas of the globe and started frosting stuff in uncharted territory. Children in tropical countries marvelled at the snowflakes and danced in glee.

Jack Frost leaned on his staff and smiled, enjoying the children's' musical laughter.

He was feeling extra energetic today.

"Hey you! Whatcha think you doing? Freezing up my territory?"

Jack Frost turned and found him self face to face with a kangaroo. Or so he thought.

**Pls watch and support the Rise of the Guardians movie! I really hope there would be a sequel!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh great. There's a kangaroo right in front of me demanding that I stop the frost. Who gave you the right to stop me?" Jack Frost smirked at the kangaroo, taunting him.

"First of all, I'm a bunny. The Easter bunny. And THIS is my land, where I guard and control. There is spring all year round, and we do not need any frost or winter messin it up." Bunnymund replied in a stern face.

"Relax, bunny. Look at the kids! They're enjoying the snow, dont you think?" Jack countered.

Bunny sighed. "But you're killing the plants mate! Look at my beautiful flowers, dead and gone! Oh and my..." Bunny hopped over to the patch of withered crops."...Carrots!"

After mourning his carrots, Bunnymund stared furiously at the silver haired boy , now resting lazily on his staff in mid air.

"Hey you there! You better watch out cause next time I see you, you're gonna get a good beating from me."

"I sure wont get caught in that situation! Besides, you can't fly like I do. " jack taunted again, sticking out his tongue at Bunnymund.

Enraged, Bunnymund took out his boomerang and threw it at Jack.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Jack lost his balance and fell face first into a patch of grass as the boomerang came towards him.

Just as he thought he was safe, the boomerang returned and hit him on the back, causing him to tumble down a hill.

Grass and dirt stuck onto his body, covering him with the smell of a fresh spring morning.

"Oww.." Jack moaned as he clutched his head.

"That'll teach you to never underestimate a bunny." Bunnymund peered at him from the top of the hill before returning to his hole.

Determined to get the last laugh, Jack secretly trailed Bunnymund into one of his secret rabbit-hole tunnels.

Sliding down the tunnels was a terrific experience for Jack. He resisted the urge to yell out as he did not want Bunnymund to find out about his presence. He landed in a grassland full of Easter eggs. Bunny hopped to a batch of half completed Easter eggs and started to give instructions to his helper bunnies.

It was a fascinating sight and jack could not help but wish he could have a factory or a home like that. He dreamt about having a "Jack Frost day" or something like that to make people believe in him.

"Bunny is so lucky" he thought. Feeling a little jealous of him , Jack suddenly had an idea.

Being the mischievous imp he was, he decided to spoil Easter. Not that he was evil, but just for a little fun. Imagine what bunny would be like, he smirked.

Tommorow was Easter and jack knew exactly what he had to do.

"I shall wait for night to fall."jack thought to himself.

***A crazy idea came to my head trying I decided to come up with stories for "before the movie happened scenes".**

**So how y'all find it? Review, comment?**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun finally sank back into the horizon, making way for the moon to take its place in the night sky.

Jack Frost was more than ready to begin his mischief.

It started off with a little frosting of the rooftops, then a little snow here and there. He soared through the air, zipping between houses , freezing bird baths, ponds and frosting some clothes hanging out to dry.

He had so much fun floating with the wind spraying frost wherever he wanted. Then, he got a little bored and decided to lower the temperature a little more.

Soaring up to the clouds, he froze them all and sent hail spraying all over the lands.

After that, he frosted the windows of the houses and created a torrential downpour of snow.

All the houses were snowed in, up to half way covered in snow. People stuck outside were scrambling back to their houses, frantically trying to dig their way into the snow. For cities not accustomed to living with snow, the people were taken by shock and many stood stunned, staring at the falling winter elements.

The snowflakes looked really beautiful as they fell together, some in pairs, some in threes.

Jack could not help but smile. Winter was his favourite season. He just simply loved it.

Back at Burgess:

Elise watched as the soft, white snowflakes floated down to the ground, covering it with a sheet of white.

She stared out of the window longingly, wishing that she could play in the snow, with jack especially. Even though she just knew him for a few days, it seemed like she had known him forever. And he seemed a little familiar too.

"Oh no, what has gotten into me?" Elise shook her head, trying to rid all thoughts of jack.

The next morning it was Easter.

"Okay bunnies, lets do this! Adams, James and Evan will take the first hole to The States. The rest of you can pick any of the 6 tunnels**. We need particularly more for Asia especially as..." Bunnymund instructed, holding out a long list of things to be done. Easter was the most important event of the year for the bunnies and it had taken many long tiring months to get the eggs ready.

** Bunnymund has 7 tunnels each leading to a continent in the world.

Finally, after sorting out a few things, Bunnymund raced with some of his helpers to hide the Easter eggs in time for the Easter. He got to Europe after awhile and popped out of the tunnel, only to find- snow.

Lots and lots of snow everywhere.

Snowed up houses. Children stuck in houses drinking hot chocolate. No spring. No grass. No Easter.

A shocked Bunnymund twitched his whiskers.

"Who the H** DID THIS?!" Bunnymund roared.

His bunny helpers cowered in fear as Bunnymund did not usually raise his voice.

"Sir, sir! The states have been snowed up too!" Another bunny helper popped out of the tunnel frantically waving his arms.

"Asia too!"

"Same in Africa!"

They all started chattering at once, angry and frustrated at the winter wonderland running their most important event.

Meanwhile, Jack was hiding behind a tree nearby chuckling. As the bunnies started panicking, he broke into peals of laughter, clutching his stomach all the way.

The bunnies turned their heads to the direction of jack's laughter, whiskers angrily twitching.

They slowly advanced towards the oblivious jack, with Bunnymund in the lead.

**My impression of Bunnymund is a strong yet gentle character. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ehem! EHEM!" Bunnymund cleared his throat purposefully.

Jack finally snapped out of his laughter and looked at Bunnymund with tears in his eyes.

Bunnymund looked really furious, tapping his gigantic foot on the ground rapidly.

"Payback for the boomerang incident." Jack said, sitting on a tree branch with his staff in hand.

By now, Bunnymund was filled with a mix of emotions, confusion, anger, stress and sadness. Jack's words only fuelled his fury, causing him to shake slightly with anger.

Now Bunnymund was the strongest of all the bunnies present, physically and mentally.

He was traumatised by the quick flow of events but still managed to maintain a cool expression. But it was too much to handle for the rest of the bunnies and some of them collapsed to the snowy ground and cried. A bunny even darted off and ran to who-knows-where to vent his frustration.

Through all the trauma, Bunnymund kept his cool and eyed Jack wearily. He was too tired and exhausted to do anything now.

Jack, upon seeing how sad the bunnies were on their ruined Easter, realised the seriousness of his prank. He offered to help clear up the mess, but what good would it do? Easter was almost over by now. It would take hours to clean up all those snow all around the globe.

Bunnymund was too angry to bother about Jack, so he and the bunnies hopped into a tunnel and returned home with their unhidden Easter eggs, leaving a remorseful Jack to ponder about his actions.

Remembering the sadness and disappointment the bunnies felt over their ruined Easter, Jack felt rather small and disgusted by his prank. He didn't feel any satisfaction, any joy he usually got from pranking someone.

He never knew Easter was that important to the bunnies.

Well, that was an important lesson learnt- never mess with Easter. Now Jack could only apologise as there was no point crying over spilt milk.

Asking the wind to blow him to the Warren, he set off to seek forgiveness.

At the Warren, Bunnymund and his bunnies were resting on the soft green grass, ears drooped. Easter was meant to be a celebration, but this year it was different. All because of a pesky troublemaker.

Hearing grass shuffling, Bunnymund's ears perked up and he got into a protective stance. He realised that it was Jack.

"Well what do you want now." Bunnymund growled.

Scratching his head, Jack look down and said,

"look, Im sorry and I want to apologise."

Bunnymund was taken aback by the apology, but only slightly. Jack was apologetic, but he could not forgive such a grave matter.

"Just go away, winter and spring don't mix. I never want to see you again, got it? Next time I meet you, I don't know what I'll do."Bunnymund retorted, arms folded.

"So... Apology accepted?" Jack asked cautiously.

"No, it is not and never will be. Go away!"

A gust of wind blew into the Warren and took Jack with it, blowing him to somewhere else.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack landed back in Burgess.

The snow had melted from the heat of the morning sun. Children were running around, playing catch at the town square. Jack watched the children wistfully, still feeling guiltily. Suddenly, he saw Elise coming out of a store.

"Elise!" Jack called out, flying over to her. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Upon seeing Jack, a warm feeling spread in Elise's heart.

"Jack! I missed you! Where'd you go?" Elise asked, concerned.

Jack then began to pour his heart out to her, telling her about the Easter incident.

Elise listened patiently, sympathising with Jack. Being the nice girl she always was, she comforted Jack and tried to put herself into his shoes. She didn't like seeing Jack feeling down in the dumps. She knew he didn't mean it.

When Elise patted her hand on Jack's back, he was shocked.

No one had done this to him before. He felt so warm and touched.

For the past few centuries, he had always been lonely.

But at this moment, he felt loved.

Loved and cared about.

And he never wanted it to end.

"Elise! What took you so long to get my chilli peppers? Don't forget that you are grounded so no skiving off to anywhere else." Mother Eliana stormed up to her.

"And I heard you talking to someone. Where is he?" Mother Eliana glanced here and there, but could find no one.

Taking Elise by the hand, she set off to the direction of her home. A reluctant Elise could only wave a small goodbye to the disappointed Jack.

"See you tonight." Jack mouthed to her, head resting on his stick.

At night, Jack flew to Elise's window as promised. He frosted the window, writing the words,'let me in'.

After a while, The window opened and Jack flew into Elise's room. It felt warm, too warm for his body temperature.

Elsie's room was painted with a hue of light blue with white snowflakes.

Jack floated nearer to inspect the snowflakes.

"Wow, they look fantastic! Almost like the real thing!"

"Thanks, I painted that. I was born on a snow day and the first thing I saw was snow outside the hospital window. I loved it ever since." Elise replied.

A delighted Jack kept floating round and round Elise's room like a child on his birthday. He had never been inside a house before, no one invited him in.

Those were the days of him hanging outside windows in his blue hoodie, spreading frost on the glass.

Elise laughed as Jack seemed like a little kid exploring a room for the first time. The atmosphere in the room felt good.

Feeling tired, she then lay down on the bed with hands tucked behind her head and closed her eyes.

She dreamt of falling snowflakes and someone calling out her name repeatedly. It sounded like a whisper in the raging wind.

"Elise, Elise, Elise~"

Jack stared at Elise. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when asleep. But he felt a little bored and decided to whisper her name into her ear.

"Elise, Elise, Elise~" jack whispered, carefully watching her reaction.

Elise blinked and opened her eyes, but her eyes seemed far away.

Elise found herself staring at a pair of sapphire blue eyes. It was so blue and mesmerising that she could get lost in them.

I must be dreaming about Jack's eyes again, Elise thought absentmindedly.

She reached out to touch Jack's face, thinking that it was a dream and no one, especially Jack, would know about her crush on him.

She caressed Jack's face for a while, watching as his calm face turned to shock.

Great, I can even imagine his facial expressions now, Elise thought.

The mood was so dreamy that Elise felt sleep enveloping her. "Good night, Jack" she murmured before letting her arms fall from his face.

A shocked Jack stood up and touched his face, where the lingering touch of Elise's hand still remained. He couldn't believe it. Elise liked him? He was quite sure of that.

After covering the sleeping Elise with a blanket, Jack sat on the windowsill and watched the moonlight light up Elise's face.

Is it just me, or is the moonlight brighter today? Jack thought.

Above him, the silent moon seemed to be smiling in approval.

**Pls watch this fan video on youtube titled, "Jack Frost-be strong"! It is a really well made fan video and I'm sure all Jack fans would love it!**

**And those who haven't watched the movie, please watch it! It's really an awesome movie and pls support it! Yi really hope there will be a sequel!**


	8. Chapter 8

Elise awoke to find Jack sleeping on the floor.

Careful not to disturb him, she slipped out of bed and threw a blanket over him.

Jack felt hotter and hotter with each passing minute. It was getting unbearable. He woke up to a start, finding himself covered with a warm blanket.

Finding Elise gone, he assumed that she had gone to eat breakfast downstairs with her family.

The sun was shining its warm rays into Elise's room, making it too hot for Jack. It got too unbearable, so he decided to take a trip to the North Pole.

He wrote a quick note to Elise, leapt into the air and shouted,  
"Wind, take me to the North Pole!"

An enormous gust of wind pushed jack into the air, sending him flying at full speed. Jack loved travelling in the wind. It was always a thrilling experience. The temperature during his travels was always just right for him.

He did his usual somersaults, even trying cartwheels (a new thing for him) while floating with the wind. He was having so much fun that he forgot to watch out for the stream of golden sand ahead...

Whoosh, he passed through the golden sand and fell into a deep sleep. He fell from the sky at great speed.

A stream of golden sand rushed after him, catching the falling the sleeping boy just in time.

All Jack could see was a misty forest. There was white wisps of mist everywhere, fogging his view up.

He sees a dark figure walking towards him, but was only able to make out the silhouette of a girl.

"Elise!" Jack cries out.

He flies towards Elise, but Elise seemed different from usual. Her pupils were dilated.

"Elise, Elsie?" Jack calls out to her again.

Elise walks closer and closer. Jack expects her to stop and acknowledge him, but she walks right through him.

The feeling of Elise walking through Jack tremendously traumatised him. It was like his nightmare of never being acknowledged, never being noticed, was starting again.

With wide eyes, Jack's chest heaved up and down in fear as he stared at Elise, now walking further away.

Unable to believe his eyes, Jack flies in front of her and tries to grab her attention but to no avail.

Fear and distrust begins to cloud Jack's heart.

"Ahhh! Ahh.." Jack woke up with beads of perspiration on his face.

He blinked twice.

All he could see were blurred images.

He realised he was floating on top of a golden sand cloud.

Jack sat up, startled.

"I just had a nightmare... Now where the heck am I?"

Jack sees a golden figure with a sun-like crown of hair floating towards him.

"Sandman?"

The figure smiles in reply, acknowledging him. Giving jack a hand up, sandman shows Jack images on his head, telling him what just happened.

Apparently, pitch had tried to attack Jack when he was asleep, which was when he was at his weakest, by activating his deepest fear-being ignored and unseen but was stopped by the sandman, just in time.

Though relieved, Jack an uncontrollable anger building up inside of him.

"I'm going to kill you, Pitch." He muttered.

Hugging the sandman for rescuing him, Jack decides to abandon his trip to the North Pole to visit Elise to make sure she was alright.

He had a bad feeling about this.

After a long flight, Jack finally reaches Elise's house. The amber wood roof tops have sprouted tiny flowers.

"Elsie!" Jack calls out, circling the house, feeling worried. After getting no response, he banged on the windows of the house worriedly.

Finally, a window opened and Elise poked her head out.

"Yes? What's the matter?"

"Thank goodness you're safe. And you can still see me?" Jack asked again, still doubting himself.

"I can see you alive and kicking! Don't worry. I will always see you." Elise replied.  
(Haha this reminds me of the avatar scene where the main character says to the female, "I see you."  
Then the female says,"I see you too." Okay now back to story)

**Pls support rise of the guardians by watching it tvym! I think I have reached the stage of being a die hard fan! I tried to get the McDonalds toys but I was too late! :((**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Jack? Why were you so worried?" Elise asked, concerned.

"I... I thought that Pitch came to get you." Jack sighed.

"Pitch? The boogeyman? Don't you worry, Jack, I'm not afraid of him. You really worry too much. Sit down and rest first."

Jack slowly descended and sank into one side of the bed.

Horrible memories of the nightmare flashed back. Jack clutched on to his head, grabbing his hair in a frantic attempt to stop the throbbing pain. It grew so great that he had to crouch down.

"Jack!" Elise ran over and touched him. He was at room temperature, a burning fever for the winter spirit.

She didn't know what to do, but could only helplessly hug him to ease his pain.

The pain was horrible. It numbed Jack's senses for a moment. His mind was blank from the white hot pain that shot through his body.

After five long excruciating minutes, Jack finally regained his senses.

He felt someone hugging him from behind. He turned around and saw Elise hanging on to him ever so tightly.

His face was turning red, a little from embarrassment, but mostly because he found it too hard to breathe.

"Elise, too, tight..." Jack gasped for air.

"Whoops, sorry! I thought you were gonna die or something, so I hung on to you." Elise apologised.

Hoo! Jack huffed and finally caught his breath.

"I'm fine, just a little headache."

"Well, I'm glad you're fine." Elise mumbled softly, lying down on the bed with arms stretched out.

Jack voluntarily looked over at Elise. She looked so peaceful now, a tremendous change from a few seconds ago. Jack could not resist staring at her for awhile.

"Hey Elise? Come with me, I wanna show you something."

"What is it?" Elise looked at him from the top of her eyes.

"You'll find out." Jack replied mysteriously.

Jack took Elise's hand, pulled her to the window and jumped.

"Ahhhhhh!" Elise screamed as she plunged into the air.

It was terrifying. Her heart dropped, literally.

"Whooohoooo!" Jack yelled. His eyes were wide with excitement and the wind combing through his silver hair.

The duo fell downwards at great speed.

"We're gonna die!" screamed Elise.

"No, we, won't!" At the won't, jack rose upwards into the air, pulling a surprised Elise with him.

"I told you we weren't going to die." Jack smirked at her.

"Well, it shows that I can trust you now, can't I?" Elise let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh gosh. Never do that aga-"Elise began, but Jack pulled her up and down along with the wind direction.

Elise, unused to this unusual method of travel, screamed all the way.

"Never let go of me Jack, I don't wanna die!" Elise screamed and clutched hold of Jack's hoodie.

"Hahaha, I promise you I won't." Jack laughed at her.

And I never will, he secretly thought.

Finally, he arrived in the middle of a forest. There was a frozen pond in the clearing. The fir trees lining the tranquil pond were as still as statues, with not a single leaf swaying.

"This, was where I was "born"." Jack proclaimed, his arms spread out.

"Wow..." Elise gasped at the sight. She loved snow and ice. "What a wonderful place to be born in."

She reached out to gather the fallen snow in her hands. The feel of them, always soft and smooth was awesome. Elise loved it.


	10. Chapter 10

The atmosphere was so magical. It was a winter wonderland. One can experience true tranquility at this place, a good place to take a breather from the bustling, noisy lifestyle at home. The brown haired hair looked at the gathered snow in her hands.

Should I make a snowman, or...Ah ha! An mischievous idea crept into Elise's mind, lifting the corners of her mouth into a grin.

She eyed the silver haired spirit who was walking away, back faced towards her, and aimed.

Splosh! The first snowball hit Jack.

"What the-" Jack whipped his head around to see...

... Another snowball flying straight at his face.

This time, he was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling across the snow forest floor.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Elsie laughed, hugging her stomach as it hurt too much.

"Oh. So I see you wanna play, huh?" Jack whispered and floated into the air as if nothing happen before.

With his powers, Jack could easily conjure up an abundant amount of snowballs, but he tried to control himself for Elise.

The silver haired guardian frosted a snowball in his hand and mischievous glanced at the oblivious Elise, who is still laughing with her eyes closed.

Whoosh! Jack sent the snowball flying straight at Elise, but the snowball never hit her. Instead, it collided with the snowy ground which Elise lay on a second ago.

Elise was quick and nimble, and a pro at snowball fights.

" You can't beat me!" She taunted Jack.

Jack was a sucker for taunts. Whenever he heard one, he would try his best to prove his worth.

Now, he was out at full force. He conjured a large number of snowballs and built a mini fort in just seconds with his staff.

"No fair!" Elise complained. "You have the upper hand!"

"Exactly." Jack smirked. "This is why no one ever beats the winter spirit!"

Now Elise is a very determined girl with this fierce fighting spirit within her. She definitely doesn't want to lose to Jack.

As the snowballs came pelting down on Elise, she did everything she could, running, hiding behind trees, dodging, jumping, skipping just to avoid getting hit. And her efforts paid off as she miraculously survived the attack.

I needa think fast. Elise thought to herself. Unable to build a snow fort in time, she grabbed some dry twigs and threw them into a pile for a makeshift fort.

While dodging the seemingly endless number of snowballs raining on her, Elise managed to grab more dry twigs along the way for her fort. As a result, her fort grew bigger and bigger, till she was able to stand behind it without getting hit.

Jack stopped raining snowballs as Elise was protected by her fort. He decided to take a new approach by secretly floating behind her and attacking from there.

Little did he know about the plan Elise had.

Elise foresaw the plan Jack had-expected from a pro at snowball fights. Having another counter-plan in mind, she moved swiftly before Jack could start on his.

Elise sneaked silently up a tall tree, trying to position herself behind the bare snow covered branches. She peered down and saw Jack hovering slowly to where he thought she was, which was behind the fort, with snowballs ready in hand.

Cautiously, she watched him like a hawk and waited for the right moment.

Closer, closer... And...Attack! Elise whispered, her voice growing louder by the second.

At the 'attack', Jack looked up in surprise, only to find sheets of snow falling onto him. Elise continued to shake the branches of the tree, causing more and more snow to pelt down.

Poor Jack was covered entirely in snow from head to toe.

"I can't believe I'm owned in a snowball fight! Its the first time!" Jack shouted up at Elise, bursting into peals of laughter at his snow covered body.

Seeing Jack in such a state proved too much for Elise, who also started laughing along with Jack. She laughed so hard that she curled up and hugged her shaking stomach, quite forgetting that she was on a tree branch. As a result, she rolled off the slippery branch and fell.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as the ground came closer and closer to her.

At the sound of her scream Jack looked up and saw Elise heading straight for the ground. Immediately, he knew he had no time to waste. Grabbing his staff, he flew towards Elise and attempted to catch her, but sort of failed.

He caught Elise but her weight was too much for him to handle, thus sending him rolling across the snowy forest floor alongside Elise.

The duo rolled for quite a distance before stopping, with Jack on top of Elise. The two stared at each other before breaking into a belly laugh.

It took them a while to release their laughter. Jack then realised the awkward position that they were in and immediately stood up, apologising profusely with his hand pretending to scratch his hair.

"Elise, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing. It was my fault, I should've-" Jack started, clearly embarrassed from the bright glowing pink that started to highlight his cheeks.

Elise just smiled at Jack and stood up to face him. She put her arms on his shoulders, leaned in, and kissed Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack felt like he was in a dream. The sweetest dream he's have since 200 years ago.

"Kill me now.", he thought.

The taste of Elise's mouth was intoxicating. It was an exotic mix of strawberry, pineapple, blueberry and kiwis.

When Elise kissed him, he was too stunned to respond. He became an ice statue in the middle of the forest, with every nerve, every muscle made of ice. Unable to move, he felt like he was watching a movie with himself as the protagonist, watching himself get kissed by the most beautiful girl in the world.

What else could he ever ask for? Life was perfect at this very moment. Please don't let it stop, he prayed in his mind.

After a long moment Elise pulled away and softly added,"That was for catching me when I fell."

Jack was immobilised, only able to stare at the Elise's clear, brown eyes, entranced. He could barely hear what Elise was saying as they were incoherent words to his ears. Only able to stare at Elise, he could do nothing but watch her lips move closer and closer to his again.

When the alluring taste of Elise flooded his mouth again, Jack began to come to his senses. His muscles somehow became unfrozen and he slowly put his hands behind Elise's head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Reality stopped for a moment.

The falling snowflakes drifted around the couple, dancing in the air as if to express their approval.

It took a whole lot of self control to pull away. The couple were a tad disappointed but enjoyed while it lasted.

The sheepish duo looked at the suddenly-seemingly-interesting ground with their faces in such a deep maroon colour that I swear could burn the falling snowflakes.

"Umm... " Jack started after an awkward silence."that was my first time..."

"Mine too..." Elise stared to her left."I didn't know what came over me... But I was really, really thankful being saved. Maybe I shouldn't have done that if you didn't like it-"

"No. Don't say things like that, I'm really glad that you did that." Jack admitted, not facing her.

"Really?" Elise asked incredulously.

"Err no. I mean, yes." Jack hugged his shoulders and began to walk in a circle.

Elise watched from the corner of her eye as the hoodie clad spirit walked in circles. Both had no idea what to talk about.

After a long pause, Elise started, "Umm... Wanna go back home? It's getting late."

Jack was more than happy to comply as he was getting tired of walking in his 245th circle. And so they went, with Elise screaming in the air and Jack yelling in excitement again. Despite all that, both were secretly relieved that the tension had been mostly released.

-  
Back at Burgess, Jack landed on the windowsill and as gentlemanly as possible, lead Elise into her bedroom.

"Phew, mom's not back yet. Wanna come in?" Elise asked.

"No thanks. I gotta go somewhere." Jack rejected the offer.

"So I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course! I'll be back before you know it."

Jack flew back into the sky and commanded the wind to take him anywhere. The wind changed according to his moods, and told it was a gentle, subtle wind.

Jack still had the lingering taste of Elise in his mouth. Not one, but two kisses in one day! He thought. He was still feeling rather weird after the kiss. There were emotions he never experienced before, they were fluttery, warm, exploding, all mixed together.

He needed to get away from Elise, to calm down. It was really overwhelming for him.

Back at Burgess, Elise was feeling rather woozy, almost drunk. Her head was spinning from travelling with the wind, and the kiss she shared with Jack. Like Jack, she was feeling weird and had many emotions coursing through her mind.

They grew so great that she felt a little hungover. Unable to stand the headache, Elise curled up and went to sleep with a wonderful stream of dreamsand circling her head.


	12. Chapter 12

School was starting soon for Elise. The holidays were coming to a close.

Elsie groaned. She hated waking up to the reality of having to attend school! Boring lessons, boring teachers... And there's part she hated the most, waking up early in the morning.

Sadly, it was inevitable not to go to school. Still grumbling about how bad school was, Elise stared into space and pouted.

Knock knock knock! "Elise! Come out to play!"

Elsie opened the door to find a thrilled Jamie jumping out and down.

"I don't think I can, school's gonna start-"

"Who cares? Come on!" Jamie dismissed Elise's words by pulling her out of the house.

The hyperactive boy opened the door as quickly as he could. Upon seeing his friends already engaged in a snowball fight, he ran towards them as fast as he could and joined in as well.

Elise was left standing at the doorway, still unsure whether she should participate.

She wasn't in the mood to play as there were negative thoughts about school clouding her mind. She slipped her hands into the pocket of her jacket and turned back into the house.

Splosh! A snowball hit her back. Elise stopped in her tracks.

"Go away Jamie I'm not in the mood." Elise sighed.

Another snowball hit her back, causing her to turn around.

"Jamie, I said-" Elise started, but found herself face to face with the winter spirit.

"Oh, it's you... Hey Jack."Elise tried to casually start a conversation but her burning cheeks gave away her feelings.

"Miss me?" The silver haired spirit smirked.

"I kept my promise, I'm back before you know it."he added.

"Hey Elise! What are you staring at! Come join in!" Jamie shouted.

"Yeah Elise, look at your little friend over there." Jack encouraged. "Why the long face? This isn't like you at all."

"It's just that I'm just not in the mood. You guys have fun, I just feel like staying indoors today."Elise sighed.

With that, she rushed inside and closed the door with much more force than intended.

Elise, with hands still holding on to the wooden front door, stared at it for a long time. She felt so embarrassed every time she saw Jack after what happened in the forest. It was like every second of her seeing him was eating her from the insides.

And dang it, she just remembered her holiday homework was left undone. Grumbling to herself, she dragged her feet up to her bedroom to complete them-which was quite a impossible mission as there were only 2 days left.

Jack watched as Elise slammed the door in his face. He was quite surprised as Elise usually enjoyed snowball fights.

There must be something troubling her, he thought.

Worried, Jack floated up to Elise's bedroom window and saw her furiously scribbling on her pile of undone homework. Wanting to help her, he knocked on her bedroom window.

Elsie didn't respond.

Knock knock knock! Elise still didn't respond.

What's up with her? Being so engrossed today. Jack thought.

He stuck out his tongue and did a small dance before flying back to join Jamie in his snowball fight.

Groan!

"I hate homework! Horrible homework!" Elise yelled out in frustration, banging her head to the table repeatedly.

Unable to stand the sight of the horrifying paperwork in front of her, Elise got up from her seat and opened the windows, relishing the cool winter breeze.

She took in a deep breath and smiled to herself. The winter air is just as refreshing as always.

"Come one! Nananananah! You can't hit me!"

Elise looked down in the direction of the voice. She saw Jamie playing so happily with his friends in the snow. I should join them, but I can't! Elise thought angrily to herself. Damn this blasted homework!

Elise stared longingly at the children playing. She suddenly felt a chill down her spine.

Strange, she thought. Her room was supposed to be warm.

"Need some help?" An all so familiar voice called out.

Elise knew who it was. Without turning around, she answered.

"Help? I think I'm gonna need lots of it."

**This story will be on hiatus for quite long due to the new school term! Thanks to all those for reviewing/following/favouriting! Love you all! Sighs I am so sad that school's starting soon!**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS!**


End file.
